


gravity

by karmanisms



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Android!Sungjin, Android!Younghyun, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Polyamory, Slice of Life, a big poly mess eventually, loads of crack, one-sided pining but make it 5x worse, starts as one-sided attractions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmanisms/pseuds/karmanisms
Summary: A quaint little shop lit with neon pink lighs turns Jae's life upside down. What proceeds is a mess of entangled heartstrings and bonds stronger than the strongest forces of nature. A tale filled with love that's more than just your usual romance.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae/Park Sungjin/Yoon Dowoon, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin, Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Park Sungjin, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Yoon Dowoon, Park Sungjin/Yoon Dowoon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. hi hello

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by a chinese series - 'My Girlfriend's Boyfriend' - in the making of which loads of crack was involved (you can't convince me otherwise).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic has gonna have more crack than logic, you have been warned

It wasn't all that easy for him to take the decision. Jae was afraid he'd taint the very place that holds the fondest memories of his now late grandfather - his most prized possession - his house. The place that is so dear to Jaehyung. All his life, he relied on his grandfather - his pillar. The house, in turn, meant a lot to him.

Growing up without his parents wasn't all that difficult for him. His grandfather nurtured and cared for him enough to fill that void, and Jae was quite thankful for him. His grandfather did everything Jae wished. He had every amenity one could wish for. 

From an outsider's perspective, it may seem that spoiling a child rotten would end up moulding the child into a spoiled brat, but so wasn't the case with Jaehyung. His grandfather always taught him to value his belongings, to always count his blessings. He may have it all now, but that won't always stay constant. As such, Jae learnt to be more appreciative of things. He's thankful for his upbringing.

Losing his grandfather proved to be the most devastating fraction of his life. It felt like an eternity. Having lived his entire life with his grandfather by his side, bidding him a painful goodbye was tough, to say the least. His grandfather always joked about how Jae, who rarely ever cries, would probably cry himself a river if he had to ever part ways with his grandfather. A stubborn Jae would shake his head no and sternly tell him he's strong, but on the inside, the idea of ever losing him made Jae's skin crawl. He loves his old man too much to ever let him go. If only life were that easy.

The week receding his death was, in the simplest of terms, dry and lifeless. The shock and grief emulated into an emptiness raging deep inside him. He went about his days on autopilot. Things didn't feel like they could ever be the same again, ever. Jae lost his grip on his life during those days. He was living like a zombie. Sleepless nights, loss of appetite, trying to always keep himself busy so the dark thoughts wouldn't swirl around him like a destructive whirlpool. 

When the initial shock wears out and the realisation that his grandfather is never going to return - hits him, loneliness starts gnawing at his protective walls that constantly shield him and make him wary of letting anyone in. For the first time in forever, he needed- no- craved company. The silence echoing through the empty hallways boomed and resounded deep within him, reminding him that this very house was once full of joy, it brimmed with life but it's now dark and desolate, lonely and in need of a positive energy. 

The possessions and money left behind by his grandfather were enough for him to lead a comfortable life for at least a year. Technically, Jae wouldn't have to worry about his bills if he decides to budget his expenditure correctly, which is usually the case, he doesn't like overspending. But he convinces himself that renting out a few rooms would hurt nobody, it would help with his income too. The real reason though, was because he was tired of the silence that was beginning to suck the life out of him. He wouldn't interact with his tenants too much, maybe, but at least he would have someone to fill the void and add life to the place.

That's how he managed to land Wonpil and Dowoon as his tenants. They're both good kids, Jae thinks. Dowoon's love for his drums was quite a hurdle in the way of him being approved as a suitable tenant. Jae is more accustomed with the sounds of nature, the soft rustling wind and leaves, drums though, that's a different story. He wasn't too sure if he'd be able to live with the loud booming. He almost gave him a straight 'no', keyword being 'almost'. Turns out, Jae's love for music just never died. Seeing the passion in Dowoon's eyes, the endearing way he spoke, made Jae melt. 

Finding Wonpil wasn't that difficult either. Apparently fate always strung him along with Dowoon together on their path no matter what. The two are childhood best friends, always stuck at the hip - practically inseparable. After Dowoon finally broke the news of him renting a place away from his parent's already massive mansion to Wonpil, he decided to turn up outside Jae's house, hoping the man would let him live there, after payment of his dues course. Dowoon wasn't exactly the only reason. He'd been meaning to ask if he could switch dorm partners for weeks now. His dorm-mate is too obnoxious for him to live with. Besides, Jae offered the room at a cheaper rate than the dorm. Thankfully, Jae wasn't all that averse to Wonpil renting a room. The paperwork went by smoothly. Soon he bid the dorm goodbye for good and happily joined Jae's life.

Initially, they'd try to get Jae out of his shell. Dowoon would invite him to his gigs, which, as much as Jae would like to attend, he'd politely turn down. Crowds always made him feel uneasy. His anxiety sky-rockets when he's between hordes of people. So, he sticks to silently appreciating Dowoon's drumming when he happens to practice for an hour at home. Jae didn't have the heart to let the poor guy cram his drum set in his room, hence, Jae decided to let him use the spare room on the top floor for storing and practicing his drums. Dowoon shyly declines at first, not wanting to impose on him more than necessary, but Jae nonchalantly lets him know that he isn't being bothersome. Jae was a bit wary of Dowoon's drums at first, but truth be told, he loves them now.

Wonpil, much to Jae's surprise, despite being a modelling major, shares in Dowoon and Jae's passion for music. In his spare time, he volunteers at a small non-profit organisation that provides an opportunity for kids that do not have the most stable financial backing to learn music. His parents own a piano academy. For Wonpil to give up on their business and teach the kids at the organisation made a soft kind of admiration t

bubble in Jae's heart despite the fact that he's older than Wonpil. Jae was asked by Wonpil to join him with his electric guitar one day, but again, Jae didn't know how to react. Maybe not now, but Jae likes to believe that he might find the courage to play before those kids someday, and maybe even before more people. Someday. 

After a few months, they stopped trying to coax him into going outside with them altogether. Jae was glad they gave up. Socialising is quite draining, and he prefers the loner life he currently has. Well, he isn't a loner as such anymore. He joins in on 'movie nights with Dopil' as the idiots like to call it. It's nothing too extravagant. Just the three of them huddled on the couch watching some mindless movie that no one seems to pay heed to, busying themselves with gobbling down greasy food while they talk about their days and future plans. He may never admit it outloud, but it feels comfortable at best. 

Jae is thankful that they've learnt to let him join them at his own pace, never really forcing him to mingle with them if he shows any signs of discomfort. Dowoon and Wonpil usually just blabber and banter during their movie nights like kids. They never fail to entertain Jae. That void in his heart begins filling out with their entry into his life. As much as Jae whines when Wonpil aegyos all the time, he secretly finds it really endearing. Dowoon with his awkward dancing and unique way of speaking manages to capture Jae's soft heart, as well. The three of them together feel just right. 

Whether it was these fragile, silky strands of trust that have slowly begun to entwine Jae with Wonpil and Dowoon, or an external force that decided they've had enough of Jae cocooning himself away from his social life, it's hard to tell, but one thing's for sure, neither Wonpil nor Dowoon were ready to see Jae accept their invitation to clubbing together. 

"Hyung, are you sure? We don't want to force you into something that you're not comfortable with?" Wonpil gives his shoulder a comforting squeeze. Dowoon nods his head in unison, reaching to him with the same concern. "Ah you guys, don't worry. I'm good. I wanna do this. Besides, I'll let you know if I'm not okay while we're there," Jae explains.

Jae decides to keep it simple with his plain black v-neck t-shirt, ripped jeans and combat boots. Wonpil helps him fluff his hair so it looks kind of unruly, but in an attractive sort of way. Jae must admit that when Wonpil walks into his room to help out that evening he's amazed by how glorious he looks in his simple outfit quite similar to Jae's with the addition of a choker resting prettily against his neck. He's sure Wonpil might probably end up bringing someone home that night with how easy it's going to be for him to catch everyone's attention. Apparently Jae doesn't seem to have a mind-to-mouth filter this evening as he finds himself sounding his thoughts out loud.

Wonpil shyly ducks his head. Awkwardly scratching his neck, he says, "You're exaggerating. I look nothing out of the ordinary. Also, I'm not really one for one night stands." He pauses, eyes averting Jae. "Well, at least, I've never tried," he adds, abashed. "Oh, our innocent Wonpillie," Jae teases, trying to ruffle his hair. Wonpil swats his hands away and flicks Jae's forehead. "I've taken loads of trouble to look so 'glorious'." Wonpil imitates Jae mockingly, and then proceeds to glare at him in the mirror as he checks his hair.

"Hyungs hurry up." They hear Dowoon yell from their living room, clearly bubbling with excitement at the prospect of the trio heading to the newly inaugurated club a few blocks away. Wonpil lets Jae grab his things as he joins his best friend outside and waits for Jae to securely lock up the house so they can finally leave. 

It doesn't take them long to reach their destination. The place is pretty neat. It isn't all that flashy with excessive lights, just the right amount of lighting welcomes them inside the club. The dance floor not too far from them currently holds quite the square feet of people, yet it manages not to look too compressed. You can still fit a few dozen people and be able to dance comfortably without feeling sweaty bodies pressing uncomfortably close to you. Good, Jae thinks, he plans on gaining the complete clubbing experience tonight - getting sloshed and dancing the night away - the complete package. 

As they get seated at a booth, Jae tells Dowoon and Wonpil that he doesn't exactly have extensive knowledge about hard liquor, or literally anywhere kind of alcohol for that matter, but he'd like to chance that tonight and try the wildest drinks he can get his hands on. "You should take it slow, Jae-hyung," Dowoon suggests. "Not everyone can handle every kind of alcohol. You should try figuring out your style first. See what suits you."

Jae groans. He narrows his eyes at Dowoon. In that moment, his facial expressions body those of a child denied extra play. "There ain't no turning back now, baby," Jae announces while he tries to stand up. Dowoon shoots out of his seat right after. "Okay fine. I'll bring you the strongest drink I can. Wonpil Hyung, there's no need to come with me. I already know what you want to drink." "Aye aye Captain!" Wonpil mock-salutes as Dowoon hurries away. 

Unbeknownst to either of them, Dowoon brings Jae the same drink as Wonpil - vodka. It doesn't take much for Wonpil to get tipsy. Once that happens, the older man can never keep his hands to himself. He transforms into something Dowoon would like to label a human octopus, if that were a thing. He clings to anyone within an arm's length of him and whispers sweet nothings to them. 

Dowoon is one of his first victims when they tried drinking together for the first time. Dowoon is usually able to hold his alcohol pretty well but something about the flirtations aimed his way that evening made him even more flushed and bothered than the alcohol in his system. 

A drunk, flirty Wonpil can probably have his way even with the spawn of Satan with the way his flirtatious words roll off his tongue smoothly, not to mention, he has the looks of a Greek God. That may or may not have been the beginning of Dowoon's tiny crush on the man. Dowoon vowed to never let him drink too much. Heaven knows what else the man might do if he gets more wasted. Dowoon sure as hell doesn't want to know. 

It takes Dowoon two rounds of going back and forth to bring their drinks to their booth where Jae pretends to pay attention to Wonpil going on about everything under the sun while scanning the crowd for Dowoon. He visibly brightens at the sight of the glass placed before him. Wonpil bumps shoulders with Dowoon the moment the man gets comfortable in his seat again, as if to ask if he's ready to get turnt or something. 

Dowoon thinks Jae might realise that he has been presented with very light alcohol, but to his absolute delight, he finds Jae doesn't point anything out. Maybe he really is a rookie on the scene. 

No matter what the reason, Jae takes his time to finish his first glass, slowly savouring and joining in the lively chat between Wonpil and Dowoon. Wonpil, too wasn't nursing his drink all that often, he prefers to revel in those few precious moments before he loses himself to the intoxicating concoction taking over his senses. The feeling that encompasses him always feels different on any given day. He savours it all. 

Initially, Dowoon was sure that with Wonpil's plan of not drinking too much tonight, Dowoon wouldn't have to worry about reigning in a wild drunk man, and he could enjoy the night as he pleased. Oh boy, was he wrong! Though Wonpil was still sober, Jae for that matter, was far gone after chugging his third glass. Turns out, the eldest is an extreme lightweight, worse than Wonpil. 

If he thought a drunk Wonpil was a pain in the ass, a drunk Jae is a million times worse. The man won't keep his hands to himself, like - at all. The moment Wonpil downs his second glass, which he'd spent half an hour on, by the way, he informs Dowoon that he's going to dance and quickly disappears out of sight before Dowoon can protest, leaving him an easy target for cuddler supremo - Jae. 

Jae, the same Jae who is averse to skinship unless he's the one who initiates it, is now plastered to Dowoon's side as if they're attached using super glue. He wraps his arms around Dowoon's middle, making himself smaller - he buries his head under Dowoon's chin and hums a soft, unfamiliar tune. He feels Jae's hot breath fanning his neck, it makes him uneasy. Thankfully, the moment is short-lived as Jae unwraps his limbs from around Dowoon and shakily stands up. 

''Let's dance!" Jae lets out a string of adorable giggles as he forcefully yanks Dowoon away with him, his height giving a small advantage. Dowoon doesn't mind. As long as Jae doesn't try to cling to him again, Dowoon is okay with him being dragged to the dance floor. Maybe he'll let his inner dance monster out? Who knows?

Wonpil shimmies over to them when he spots them navigating themselves through the crowd to trudge over to him. "Kim Wonpil!" Jae yells, announcing to the world that he's meeting his dear friend after ages, when in reality, it's been barely five minutes since they parted ways. 

If his reaction is anything to go by, Wonpil is thrilled to see Jae looking energised. He hugs Wonpil tight and squeezes him for a good few minutes. Wonpil lets out yelp as he feels the life being squeezed out of him. Who would've known Jaehyung is such an aggressive hugger, eh?

Before he can ask Dowoon what's up with Jae, the aforementioned man screams his lungs out and begins doing the 'worm' aggressively. All these within a feet of them quickly duck further away and give him space to carry on with his antics. _This is going to be a very long night,_ Dowoon thinks to himself.

Wonpil hoots real loud as he watches Jae do a mad dash around the floor and go back to doing the worm a little more aggressively, clearly getting a kick out of recording the elder's embarrassing showdown. Dowoon sighs. His hyung's penchant for collecting 'blackmail' material to tease his friends with will probably never go out of style.

Jae is probably their only friend who was safe and way out of reach of the man's sly ways. Mostly because he never went out with them ever before. Besides, no one does wild things at home. Maybe teens, but not someone like Jae, never. So it's safe to say Jae probably doesn't know how much Wonpil loves annoying people and teasing them endlessly once he finds their weak spot. All Dowoon can do is hope Jae can survive tomorrow without dying of embarrassment.

Wonpil pockets his phone again when he sees Jae lying limp on the floor. Scared that he may have accidentally hit his head, he rushes alongside Dowoon to haul Jae back to his feet. Dowoon pushes his sweaty bangs away from his forehead to check for injuries but there seem to be none. The pause in his wild throwdown seemed to be caused by another situation altogether.

"Puke," Jae mumbles as he tries to get out of the duo's grip. Wonpil's horrified eyes meet those of Dowoon's. "The restroom is really close. Please try to hold it for a bit," Wonpil tries to tell him, rushed and slightly unclear as Dowoon and he run across the floor, yanking Jae's tall, lanky body with them. Fortunately, they're able to contain the mess. Jae empties the content from his stomach into the toilet bowl.

  
\----

"I'm never going drinking ever again," Jae dramatically declares once they're out of the packed club. Despite being the youngest, Dowoon takes it upon himself to make sure that he ushers the lightweights on either side of him out as soon as Jae feels better again. The effect of the alcohol takes a short time to wear off after Jae manages to clean himself a little.

"Tonight was fun!" A wide grin adorns Wonpil's face as he rests his cheek against Dowoon's right arm. "Of course you had fun. You got to see hyung embarrass himself first-hand. You're terrible." Dowoon jabs at his side. "Oh come on! I know you found it hilarious too." Wonpil points an accusatory finger towards Dowoon. "You weren't exactly doing a good job at hiding your giggles, you know. I saw it." Dowoon shrugs nonchalantly with a smile on his face.

As if the night weren't eventful as it is, Jae suggests they take the long route home - something about wanting to bask in the comfort of the silent streets that are otherwise brimming with people and noises. The moon in the sky follows them on their journey to their way home. The clear night sky looks beautiful as they stare up at the twinkling stars. 

Initially, Jae had been taking long strides so they could reach home faster, but somewhere down the line, he began to slow down so his steps could match those of the younger duo. To his side, he watches their entwined hands swing back and forth between them, boasting about their closeness and comfort.

Maybe it's because they've seen him embarrass himself and then helped clean his puke smeared face, maybe it's the serenity of the night that makes Jae wish to reach out and hold Dowoon's hand. Something about makes him feel, for the lack of a better word, very touch-starved.

He's going to suck it up though. Wouldn't it be really awkward for him to grab onto Dowoon's palm without a warning? Should he perhaps ask to hold it? _Ughhh why does this have to be so awkward._ Jae groans out loud without meaning to. 

Dowoon's concerned face pops up before him. "Everything alright?" Jae awkwardly scratches his neck. _Shoot your shot_. 

Jae reaches an overturned palm towards Dowoon who stares at him confused. It takes Wonpil no time to understand what the eldest is trying to convey. "He wants to hold hands," Wonpil comments and shoots a genuine smile at Jae. Dowoon forms an 'o' with his mouth when he sees Jae duck his head with embarrassment. 

"Ahhhh" Dowoon holds Jae's hand and pulls him closer. "Are your hands cold, hyung?" Jae shakes his head and chuckles a little. "Oh Dowoon-ah!" Wonpil tries to hide his snickers but fails. Eventually, Jae and Wonpil share a hearty laugh over Dowoon's adorable innocence. Dowoon, the only one not in on the joke, Dowoon sulkily storms off when neither of them refuse to tell him the joke. 

The duo hurriedly chase after him and they each grab one of his hands. Dowoon thinks it must be the tiny fraction of alcohol remaining in his system that makes Jae nuzzle his head against his own. To be quite frank, this soft fluffball of a man that Jae has turned into is surprisingly very endearing to Dowoon. He just sighs blissfully as the trio continue trudging over to their house.

Halfway through, Jae finds himself paying careful attention to the shops lining the street they're on. He rarely ever uses these lanes, which is why he isn't all that familiar with the setting. They pass by a quaint little shop lit up with neon pink lights amidst the other stores that are mostly shut for the evening. 

The board hanging high on a pole has words written in japanese characters with an attractive font. Below it, in English, the sign reads : ' **LUV ROBOT** '. It peaks Jae's interest. Robots are always a fascinating topic to him, now add a bit of alcohol and a mysterious pink shop to the mix, and you have Jae's feet on autopilot taking him directly to the shop. 

Dowoon and Wonpil try to call after him, somehow not understanding the thrill Jae feels. "I'll see you at home. Don't wait for me. I have my keys and you have yours," Jae yells over his shoulder before disappearing into the shop.

Jae almost jumps out of surprise when a person dressed in a chicken outfit greets him at the reception desk. Jae hears him mumble an apology and leads him inside. He sits on his folded legs at a small table. A stranger offering him a serving of some drink in a small cup should probably have set off a lot of alarms in his head if he were completely sober right then. Sadly, he's anything but sane tonight.


	2. sweet chaos

Jae feels the onset of a headache violently making its presence known as soon as he gains consciousness again. He realises that the fabric pressed against his cheek has a different texture than his pillow. 

His energy was completely drained by the time he found himself back home. His feet refused to carry him any further than the living room. As a last resort, he shimmies out of his tight jeans, not caring that he isn't in his bedroom yet. He discards it along with his T- shirt and jumps on his couch. As soon as his face hits the pillow, he gets knocked out cold with the probability of waking up with a hangover the next morning. 

Frankly, the cause of his headache right now isn't the fact that he's hungover, he's more worried about what exactly he ended up doing during that period over time he spent at that quaint shop last night. Try as hard as he might, he just can't force himself to remember anything. His stream of thoughts come to a standstill when he hears a loud thud. In his half-naked state, that he hasn't realised yet, he hops off of the couch and runs outside through the patio door.

A massive box covered in gift wrapping paper lies neatly outside. There's no way a delivery that big landed up out here without passing through the front door. Jae's sure it would wake him up. Besides, he hasn't ordered anything online, nor does he remember Wonpil or Dowoon informing him about collecting their delivery. Does this mean that this massive package that's almost as big as Jae has accidentally been dropped here?

Either way, curiosity gets the best of him. Jae decides to inspect the wrapping to find any clues as to what the package holds. He sees a button at the centre of the box and caresses it gently. It sets something off in the box which makes the flaps flu open and a person shoots out of the box.

It gives Jae a jumpscare. He yelps loudly and scoots away. The shirtless man inside the box stays still for a few moments, staring at Jae unblinking. For a minute or two, Jae finds himself engaging in a staring contest with the stranger. Suddenly, his eyes sparkle and aura changes.

He smacks the side flaps of the box harshly and hops out of the box. To Jae's absolute horror, his fear of the man being completely nude comes true. The indecency of it all doesn't faze the other man at all as he tries to creep closer to Jae.

"Who the hell are you? Get out of my house, you pervert!" Jae yells while he scurried away, farther away from the man's reach. Jae closes the patio door behind him as he enters the living room again and heaves a sigh of relief.

His phone pings somewhere on the floor. That's when he realises he isn't completely dressed. _'Fuck! Did I sleep with that man?_ ' he thinks to himself. Nevertheless, he dishes his phone out of his pocket and unlocks it. 

His day started on the wrong foot today, there's no doubt about it. Little did he know it would only get worse from there. He checks his notifications quickly and finds messages from his bank informing him about his last transactions.

Jae's eyes threaten to pop out of their socket as he looks at the 5-digit number flashing on his screen. _'The fuck did I buy last night_?' Jae feels like pulling his hair out of frustration. 

**'LUV ROBOT'**

The gears in his head begin to click in place as he reads the highlighted words. The events of the previous night flash before his eyes within moments. Everything begins to make sense finally. Jae lies on his stomach again and buries his face between the pillows. He groans loudly into the pillow.

Around two minutes later he hears the sound of footsteps approaching him. Jae knows he isn't in the most presentable state right now, and that he should at least wear his jeans before either Wonpil or Dowoon come find him here, but he really doesn't have the energy to move anymore. 

"Wild night?" 

Jae groans once more. He lifts his head off of his pillow to flick Wonpil off but he sees the strange man whom he'd locked out of his standing beside him, dressed in Jae's clothes from the previous night. _'The audacity!_ ' Jae mumbles under his breath.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" Jae glares at the man, his eyes scream bloody murder. "You told me to put on some clothes." the man shrugs nonchalantly. _First you won't tell me who the bloody hell you are, and now you have the nerve to wear my clothes without my consent._

Before he commits a heinous crime on a lonely Sunday morning, Jae asks Wonpil to drive the man away, he doesn't care how, all he knows is he wants the man out of his sight. Jae goes back to his own room and drowns beneath the duvet and sheets, enjoying the feeling of properly being back home and relaxing.

  
  
  


When he pops at the dining table in an hour or so, he hopes to find some filling breakfast to help him kickstart the day. Instead, he finds Wonpil giggling beside the strange man from earlier (whom Jae had instructed Wonpil to escort outside). 

Seated opposite the man is Dowoon - currently seething. He aggressively stabs his spoon into the bowl of milk and scoops the cereal. Neither Wonpil, nor the man realise that Dowoon's in a bad mood this morning. He glares daggers their way as he consumes his breakfast.

During the few months of living with them, Jae is sure he has never seen Dowoon look so mad. Ever. Sure there are times when Dowoon voices his annoyance for everyone to hear, but the sight before him is on a whole other level. Jae believes that Dowoon is the personification of the phrase 'seeing red'.

He clears his head to catch the attention of the trio. Dowoon finally maneuvers his focus away from them and finds Jae standing at the other end of the table, his hands across his chest, foot tapping the floor with annoyance. "I may be growing old, but I'm pretty sure I asked someone here to kick this man out," he jumps straight to the point.

At that, Wonpil shoots him a guilty, pleading look. He makes himself smaller in his seat and tries to hide his face behind Dowoon who pushes him away. Wonpil stares at him - mouth open - a look of betrayal. He looks like a kicked puppy.

"Sungjin hyung made you and me sunny side up eggs," Wonpil comments, pushing the plate and cutlery closer to Jae. _Oh, so his name is Sungjin._ The delicious eggs with a side of bacon lures Jae to the table. He wordlessly sits down and stuffs his face with the food. 

Sungjin focuses his full attention on Jae this time, completely disregarding Wonpil trying to hold conversation with him. Wonpil pouts and finally tries to eat the eggs that he'd been ignoring all along. 

"Is there something you want to tell us, hyung?" Dowoon subtly tries motioning towards Sungjin. "Tell you what? I don't know this guy, or how he ended up here!" Jae retorts. "You don't have to be afraid. We're not here to judge. We'll support you no matter what!" Dowoon comfortingly squeezes Jae's hand. 

"What no- You think I like him? I don't. I-"

"But I do. I love you," Sungjin chides.

Jae's face turns comically red at that. His mouth moves as if he's a fish out of water, grappling for his last breath. "Oh.... " Wonpil comments. Now Jae is sure he's just hallucinating. Why else would he hear the defeat in Wonpil's voice as he deflates further into his seat? Can this day get any weirder? 

"Can you two please give us a moment, yeah?" Jae pleads. Wonpil hurriedly pushes his chair behind, making it screech due to the friction. He dejectedly glances at Sungjin one last time before scampering away with his plate.

"Try not to get too handsy." Dowoon suggestively winks at Jae before following Wonpil soon after. He would've commented on the fact that Dowoon's mood seems to have made a 360° switch somehow, if he didn't have more pressing matters at hand. 

"Look, Sungyeon-"

"It's Sungjin."

Jae tries to calm his nerves again by breathing deeply. "Sungjin. What are you playing at? How did you end up in my house?" I'm really not in the mood of any weird pranks." All Sungjin does is smile in understanding before he can disappear into the living room, leaving Jae more confused than before. 

Jae thinks the man left him for good until Sungjin reappears in his line of vision again. He sits beside Jae again and drops a catalogue before him. Jae stares at him, confused. 

"Read it."

Jae does as he's told. In bold, the cover of the booklet reads : **'LUV ROBOT'**. Curse that damned place, he keeps seeing the same words everywhere. He pushes his annoyance aside and opens the book.

As his eyes scan the page, things begin to be put into perspective in his mind - the transaction, the sudden appearance of this man claiming he loves Jae - everything. At the same time, he feels a little confused as to how any of this is real. Does such technology actually exist? A simulation that mirrors a lover - complete with the same emotions. 

Jae feels like his head is about to explode. He wants to believe everything written down on the parchment before him, but he can't seem to believe in its credibility. This is some kind of placebo effect, right? Maybe Jae's been drugged? This has got to be a vivid dream.

Jae tries to get away from this 'supposed' robot. He manages to walk a few wobbly steps, but the fact that he hasn't had a proper meal in hours along with the million thoughts swirling round his head make his head spin. Before he knows it, his head bonks against the door frame and passes out.

  
\-----  
  
  


It takes Jae some time to get used to the bright setting when he wakes up next. A blinding light greets him as he opens his eyes. He blinks his eyes a few times to get better accustomed to the brightness. 

He can't seem to recognise where he is, but his mind seems to believe everything that perspired in the last few hours was most probably a nightmare (which he will never want to experience ever again). His belief shatters to the floor and scatters when he sees the same presence beside him.

Sungjin, still present in flesh (or is it faux flesh - like faux leather) keeps curiously poking at the medical machines in the room. That's when he realises where he is - the hospital. He remembers his head throbbing painfully before the world crashed upon him and he saw darkness.

"Stop fidgeting. Those aren't toys," Jae bosses at Sungjin as he tries to sit in bed. He feels his bandaged forehead hurt a little as he tries to crease his brows. Sungjin's lips slip into a smile when their eyes meet. He pecks Jae's hair and disappears only to return with a doctor and 'Dopil'.

The doctor does a quick checkup and talks to Dowoon about his medicines and everything else related to the injury. A worried Wonpil sits down on the plastic chair beside the hospital bed. "You scared us, you know?" For the first time in forever, Jae is surprised to see Wonpil be actually stern. " Sungjin hyung had to hold you in his arms. He refused to let go until we safely reached this hospital wing."

Jae splutters with shock. "He carried me?" Jae's ears go red with embarrassment as he watches Sungjin approach his bed. "He's a little weird, but he seems like the gentle and caring type." Wonpil sighs. His downcast eyes tell a story of their own. Jae has a bunch, he isn't stupid, but he isn't sure if this is an appropriate time to interrogate Wonpil.

"How are you feeling now?" Dowoon inquires. "I'm good….I think," Jae replies awkwardly. Sungjin threads his fingers through Jae's wild and messed up hair resting against his pillow. Jae flinches at first, not used to such skinship, but he relaxes when Sungjin's fingers retract.

Wonpil clears his throat roughly. The hurt reflecting in his usually kind eyes as he looks back and forth between the couple. "I kind of have somewhere to be. Please excuse me." He politely smiles at Sungjin before exiting. Jae makes a mental note to privately talk to Wonpil regarding this mess when the time is right. The catch here is that Jae himself doesn't quite comprehend his situation well enough yet. 

He'll cross the bridge when he gets there, Jae thinks. Dowoon's phone pings once, notifying him of a new message. "The doctor says he's going to give you a discharge by evening. I'm gonna go grocery shopping and see if I can find you any 

fruit to eat," Dowoon says, looking apologetic that he's going to have to leave so suddenly as he hastily pockets his phone. 

Sungjin finally gets seated beside Jae and stares at him blankly. There's an awkward silence between. Jae supposes he can use this time to clear all his doubts once and for all. He tries to sit up in bed. Sungjin assists him without being asked to, almost as if he already sensed what was on Jae's mind.

"What makes you think I believe you when you say you're a robot?" Sungjin cards his fingers through his hair, ruffling it a little. He stands up, hops and effortlessly touches the ceiling. When he gets back on his feet, he climbs the wall sideways. His feet smoothly skate over the wall by the door until his body is perpendicular to the end of the wall, close to the ceiling. He moonwalks his back down.

"Need more proof?" Sungjin inquires nonchalantly. "I can speak multiple languages thanks to my in-built translator. Ask me anything in any language in the whole wide world and I'll translate it in Korean or vice versa. You can always cross-check my answer on the internet."

And so starts the rapid fire. Sungjin answers correctly each time without breaking a sweat. It takes a few more tasks for Jae to believe that Sungjin is indeed a robot.

"Sungjin, walk me through this whole luv robot deal. How did I end up buying you?" Sungjin blinks at him, confusion written all over his face. "Walk you through a luv robot?" He tilts his head sideways and scratches his head, questioningly. 

Jae realises Sungjin probably only knows the basics of the language so far. He sighs for the umpteenth time that day. "I mean, explain this whole luv robot situation to me, please." A long pause proceeds. Jae uses the time to slowly massage the ache in his shoulder.

"Well, when a person visits the shop and expresses their desire to own a luv robot, the owner hands a gadget to them that simulates all the features and attributes the person would like the robot to have. When they're satisfied with the blueprint, they pay for their service and disclose the address where they'd like the robot to be dropped off."

 **FUCK.** The weirdo in a fursuit got him wasted and coaxed him into buying a robot this expensive? this is a nightmare!

Jaehyung isn't that desperate for love, or even sex for that matter. He thinks he's doing just fine on his own. Relationships are too complicated and hard to maintain. He's not sure if he's ever gonna be interested enough in anyone to be putting that much effort. 

He wasn't desperate enough to resort to this. He's going to sue the damn man for turning his life into a sci-fi movie without his consent. He could've bought so many comics, video games and maybe even concert tickets to his favourite bands with the money he spent on Sungjin.

"I'm gonna have to return you. I've spent a lot on you. Soon my wallet's gonna run dry and I'm not desperate enough to keep you," Jae jumps straight to the point, deciding that there's no point in running around in circles. Robots don't have feelings. He'll be just fine without Jae. 

Or so Jae thinks.

Sungjin's face falls. He dejectedly stares at the floor as if it's the most attractive thing in the room. He taps his foot a few times before looking up and staring straight into Jae's eyes. "That's okay, I guess. If I'd have kissed you already, like I was meant to, the bond would be complete. Then there's no turning back."

"The what-"

"As a luv robot, our first duty is to seal the deal with our master by sharing a kiss. The initial bond which takes place when we first see the master then attains full power. It helps us understand our master better - their personality, likes, dislikes - everything."

 **_Bullshit!_ **Jae doesn't even know how to put his own personality into words. One single kiss can never in a million years help anyone understand him better. It's impossible. With the addition of every word that leaves Sungjin's mouth, the concept of luv robots seems even more fishy.

  
\-----

"What do you mean you have a non-refundable policy? I signed these papers after you got me drunk. I wasn't sober. How can it be considered proper consent when I was pissed drunk and out of my mind. I don't care what your clause says, I need my money back. Take this goddamn robot back. I don't want him."

Jae pushes Sungjin towards the man in the bunny outfit. Sungjin stumbles a little but he manages to not fall down face first. Betrayal clouds over his features as he turns around and pleadingly gazes at Jae.

Jae's flaring nostrils refuse to calm down as he finishes screaming in the man's face. He wants to wreak havoc on his shop. The guy silently standing before him makes Jae's blood boil even more. He storms over to the man, his hands curl into tight fists. 

Sungjin holds him back effortlessly before he can pull his punches. Sungjin hugs Jae tight, his chest pressed close to Jae's back. He cards his fingers through Jae's hair. The fingers get entangled in Jae's messy hair. Sungjin presses a kiss to the crown of his head, somehow concluding that it might help Jae calm down.

Instead, he feels Jae harshly swat at his face as a reflex. It doesn't injure Sungjin, but Jae feels an intense sense of pain shoot up his right arm. He breaks free from Sungjin's arms and curls in on himself. 

"I'm sorry. I'm just a representative who's in-charge of the reception and customer service here. The owner of this place isn't present tonight. I'm answerable to my higher-ups. I'll try to negotiate with them, but I can't assure you the outcome will be any good."

 _Calm down, Jae. This man wasn't here that night._ Jae closes his eyes and flops down on the floor. He spreads his arms on either side and breathes in and out deeply. Sungjin, curious to know what Jae is trying to do, sits opposite him, innocently staring at the man with wide eyes.

Jae doesn't expect to come face to face with the man at such close proximity after having smacked him in the face not two minutes ago. As much as he hates it, he can't help but admit that Sungjin's eyes are the prettiest pair of orbs he has ever seen. Galaxies swim freely in his eyes. Jae finds himself unable to maintain eye contact with him for too long. Those eyes pierce his soul, slowly picking him apart and minutely observing him under a microscopic vision.

"We have your contact number," the receptionist pauses, he pulls a business card out of a drawer standing beside him and hands it over to Jae. ''.....and you have ours. I'll contact you if and when my boss approves a negotiation or decides to reimburse the amount back to you," he solemnly states. 

Jae wordlessly storms out of the store, slightly crumbling the business card in his hand out of frustration. _Why is he always suffering? Will there ever be an end to his misery?_

Sungjin follows after him, maintaining a safe distance between them so he can try and read Jae's body language rather than act out of reflex. Jae quickened his pace as he neared a park. He decides to sit under an apple tree and just revel in the beautiful weather. He decides not to worry too much about his predicament for some time. It's been the only thing on his mind for the longest time now. His fried brain begs him for a break.

Sungjin sits beside him. His shoulders brush against Jae. It makes Jae slightly flinch and scoot farther away from Sungjin. *Leave me alone, dude. You're of no use to me, and I'm sure those bastards aren't going to negotiate for shit. My money's gone and so is my sanity ever since you entered the scene. Please put me out of my misery and don't ever try to return to my life."

Sungjin bites his bottom lip and fidgets with his fingers. "Is that what you really want?" 

Jae lets out a bitter chuckle, his shoulders tremble. "Yes please," he spits. 

Sungjin doesn't need to be told twice. He realises that Jae might probably be happier if he actually obeys his order. Sungjin gets back on his feet. He dusts the trousers that Dowoon generously lent him. He politely bows once before he awkwardly walks away.


	3. superheroes

With every passing second, Jae believes that he's being played again - first with his first purchase of that damn robot and now the negotiation. 

When the representative dialed him up this morning and asked him to drop by the shop whenever he's free, Jae thought it would finally put him out of his misery. Though, to be fair, said 'misery' left him alone after Jae subjected him to a string of colourful words but Jae would love to officially return him to them and have his money refunded back to him.

Ever since that day, Jae decided he's not going to waste another moment sitting idle at home. He's been trying to get to properly understand the working of the restaurant his grandfather once owned (which now Jae is the owner of). He thinks he understands the ropes well enough now with the help of his grandfather's most trusted employee - the manager - Mr Kim. 

Having been a loyal employee and a frequent visitor in Jae's life, Mr Kim has been very patient with Jae so far and Jae is thankful. 

Jae decides to leave the restaurant in the care of Mr Kim tonight as he cuts his day short and hurriedly rushes out to the shop. With a skip in his step he entered the shop that evening. The representative led him straight to an enclosed area where he was asked to sit down on a couch until the owner graced his presence. 

It's been 15 minutes, and Jae can feel his patience running out with time. The man better have a valid reason for making him wait so long. _These people are so irresponsible._

Jae hears the timber of thick boots thudding against the marble floor echoing around him. Soon, the man in a fursuit from that night makes an appearance before him. Jae can't clearly see crumbs left behind by crisps on the fabric, and it pisses him off. 

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I just finished an important video call with my partners." Jae rolls his eyes in annoyance. _Does this man think I'm so naive?_

"Can we jump straight to the point?" Jae sharply cuts him off. "Of course." The man ushers him over to his office, Jae follows him with quick footsteps. 

Jae visibly cringes as he steps foot into the man's office. The place is almost in shambles. Succulents messily line the open window facing a grove of trees obstructing further view. Various files and documents are shoved haphazardly in shelves and on a desk in the furthest corner of the room. Jae can already sense his allergies acting up as soon as he inhales a few dusty particles. 

"I'd rather we talk in the waiting area. I'm allergic to dust and your office doesn't look like the most hygienic room around here." This whole studio is weirdly fishy. It gives him the creeps. He can't wait to get out of here and never return. 

The guy in the fur-suit shrugs his shoulders and follows Jae outside. They get comfortable on the couch while Jae tries to wipe his nose with a handkerchief. "I'm JY." The man announces loudly, clapping his hands before him. 

The enthusiasm irks Jae further but he pushes the weird feeling aside. "Won't you take that off of your head" Jae points towards the chicken head. JY laughs. "I can't disclose my true identity or it might close a glitch in this universe, " he explains as if it's common knowledge.

"Glitch- universe- what- Never mind. Let's just talk business, yeah?" 

"Yes, I agree. So I believe you are the one that wants his money refunded and the robot returned, is that right?" JY shifts in his seat, crossing one leg over another, hands on his knees. Jae silently nods. 

"I'm afraid we won't be able to reimburse the money, but I've been informed that you aren't happy with the robot because he doesn't fit your type. So here's the deal, you can explain your ideal type or maybe send us a picture of a crush, in case you have one, and we'll try to satisfy your wish. Is a second-hand robot good enough for you? It won't be too difficult to modify it according to your need. It'll be as good as new, I promise."

To be completely honest, Jae had made peace with the fact that the company would never call him again to negotiate with him at all. He tried approaching a consumer court but the authorities there called him crazy because they didn't know about the existence of luv robots. 

When he finally got called here again, Jae wasn't sure what to expect. This conclusion isn't something he could even dream of. Another luv robot? Who came up with this genius plan, again? 

"How do you guys manage to misunderstand me everytime? I didn't try to return Sungjin because he isn't my type. He's a robot, goddammit. I don't need no weird technological breakthrough in my life trying to me fall for it. I never wanted a luv robot in the first place. I was drunk off my ass that night."

With that, he storms off, promising himself to never ever pass by this cursed road, ever.

  
  


\---

What are the odds of finding a rising supermodel at your door with your friend lying limp in his arms? None, innit? Jae would gladly tell you otherwise. 

Jae is currently at a loss for words. Brian Kang - 'the' Brian Kang, one of the newest models launched by Korea's biggest modelling agency is here, standing before him, Yoon Dowoon in his arms, kind of sickly pale in complexion. 

His sweaty forehead and discolored skin snaps Jae out of his trance. He motions Brian to hand Dowoon over to him, to which the model shakes his head no in refusal. Defeated - Jae shrugs his shoulders and leads Brian inside.

He asks him to lay Dowoon down in his bed after having given him directions to Dowoon's room. In the meantime he dials Wonpil's number while praying Wonpil might know how to handle the situation better. 

It takes Wonpil some time to answer. When he does accept the call though, Jae hears some shuffling on the other side before Wonpil's voice cuts through.

"Hyung, I'm busy. Can we-"

"It's Dowoon. Just hurry over to his room."

Before Wonpil can properly reply, or even process the information for that matter, Jae disconnects the call. He pockets his phone.

Before he can reach Dowoon's room, to his surprise, Wonpil is already kneeling by the side of the bed, resting the back of his hand against Dowoon's forehead to check his temperature. 

"We should take him to the doctor," Wonpil worriedly states once Jae enters the room. His eyes are glossy with unshed tears, eyebrows knitted together. Jae was about to agree when-

"He needs food and water - lots of water. He fainted because he hasn't properly been drinking water nor eating well. Sprinkle some water on him, he'll wake up."

Brian had been quiet the whole time, but now that he spoke up, he sounded professional. 'Did he acquire a medical degree before joining the modeling industry?' He continued softly caressing Dowoon's hair and stared at him as if his gaze would heal Dowoon. 

Wonpil quickly wipes his eyes on his shirtsleeve and grabs the glass of water lying on Dowoon's nightstand. He sprinkles a generous amount of water on Dowoon's face, wetting his hair and pillow. 

True to Brian's words, Dowoon flinches after a few minutes. His eyes clench and unclench a few times. Wonpil heaves a sigh of relief when Dowoon finally opens his eyes. 

A questioning expression clouds his features as his eyes meet Wonpil's. A surprised yelp escapes his lips as a relieved Wonpil peppers his cheeks and forehead with kisses. "Oh fuck, I'm glad you're fine woonie. I was so scared."

Dowoon tries to croak out a response but his throat feels dry, he opens and closes it a few times. Jae realises his struggle and hands him a glass of whatever quickly. Dowoon sits upright and downs the clear liquid almost instantly, wiping the corner of his mouth. 

"Yah! Hyung we're not kids anymore. That nickname is embarrassing." Blood rushes to Dowoon's cheeks as he averts his gaze away from Wonpil. It makes Wonpil giggle in response. "You're still a baby." He ruffles Dowoon's hair affectionately. 

Jae hears the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him. Everyone whips their head around in unison. To Jae's absolute dismay, it's Sungjin, _again_. 

"You made him a meal? Thank you." Wonpil placed the folding table before Dowoon, and the bowl of soupy noodles over it. "Say 'aah'," Wonpil encourages the younger, after blowing on the spoonful of soup to help it cool down. 

Dowoon accepts his help without a debate. No matter how much he may try to deny it, deep within he knows that he enjoys being babied by Wonpil when he's down or tired. It feels good to have someone looking after you every once in a while. Dowoon thinks his parents could learn a lesson or two from Wonpil.

"I'll take you to the doctor's after you've eaten and gotten some rest, okay?" Wonpil moves Dowoon's bangs out of his eyes and lightly pats his cheek. 

"That won't be necessary. I feel a lot better right now. It's just that I had a massive chunk of an assignment pending that I need to submit on Monday - tomorrow, so I tried to cram as much of it as I could yesterday and this morning. I swear I'm fine now," Dowoon explains sheepishly after placing the empty bowl aside. 

Wonpil shifts the mobile table to its original position and returns the bowl to Sungjin who proceeds to put it in the sink. 

When he returns with a bottle of a slightly dark concoction, he wordlessly places it on the nightstand. "It'll help with the weakness. It's a special tea." The tension in the room thickens. Wonpil can sense the questions bubbling in the eldest man's mind.

Sungjin never once mentioned what went down between the two - what exactly made Jae shut him out of his life - Wonpil didn't try to question him either. All he knew was that Sungjin had been wandering around the park for a couple of days - as Sungjin had put it - without a place to rest. 

Wonpil's empathetic side overpowered him almost immediately after Sungjin confessed to him looking albeit guilty that Jae was pissed and done with him, and that Sungjin had no one else to turn to. He made up his mind, Sungjin would live with him. 

Wonpil should have known better than to sneak a complete stranger into his room. Something told him Sungjin can be trusted. He trusts that feeling blindly. 

It was easy for Wonpil to sneak Sungjin into his room under Jae's nose. It's Sunday after all, Jae barely ever wakes up before noon. Wonpil knew his path would be clear. 

The plan was set straight. He'd host Sungjin in his room; try not to blow his cover; help Sungjin find a place to live; and part ways with him. The last bit made his stomach churn a little. 

He knows it's not right for him to develop feelings for a friend's ex. It had been what- 3 days since they broke up, right? Wonpil tried to keep his feelings at bay as he tried to imagine what the coming days with Sungjin would behold. 

Merely a few hours later, here he is, sitting on the living room's floor, Sungjin's leg pressed against his back, Jae on the couch opposite him. Jae personally dragged the younger man out by his shirt. 

He had pacing around the living room to try and gather his bearings. Counting to 10 helped him. He sat down on the comfortable couch when Sungjin awkwardly shuffled over to Wonpil. 

"Why weren't you surprised when Mr Know-it-all swooped into the room with food, Wonpil? Cut the crap, and give it to me straight." Jae appears visibly fuming. His nostrils flare as he angrily sweeps his eyes over Sungjin's forlorn figure who is currently wearing an uncomfortably perplexed expression. 

"I went out for an early jog today and found him at the park. Hyung, he has nowhere to go. Can't we let him stay with us till he finds some place to rent? I'll help him." Wonpil's voice gore softer. ''He wouldn't even eat anything when I offered him crepes. Don't you think you're being a little cruel?"

Jae sinks his teeth into his bottom lip as he tries to absorb all the information. He inhales deeply, unable to respond in a way that will help Wonpil understand his predicament better. 

"He doesn't need food." 

Wonpil gasps audibly. He stands up and grips Sungjin's hand in his own. "The fuck? What is he? A vampire?'' Sungjin flinches at the sudden outburst. "He's staying here until I'm able to find him a comfortable home." 

Wonpil storms off, completely ignoring the two new people appearing at the scene. Dowoon, currently leaning against Brian's shoulder for support, tries to stop him, but Wonpil runs off to his room without another word. 

Jae shifts the cushions to make space for Dowoon to sit on the couch. He awkwardly pats the space beside him, Dowoon obediently sits there, pulling Brian beside him. 

From the corner of his eyes Jae watches Sungjin and Brian share a glance, as if they're having a wordless conversation. There's no way Sungjin knows Brian, that's utterly and absolutely impossible. Right? Jae labels it as fatigue, clouding his judgement and fixes his attention on Dowoon again. 

"Can Brian stay with us?" Jae's raised eyebrows hover close to the heavens above as his brain registers the shy request. "It isn't everyday that a guy as handsome as Brian hyung appears at your door, right? He wants to get to know me- us better. He's free these days and wants to know how it feels to live with roommates."

Sungjin shuffles over to Brian who stares at Dowoon as if in a daze. "What about Jae?" The words falling past Sungjin's gritted teeth. Dowoon stares back and forth between them, wondering what exactly Sungjin's talking about. 

Jae, for once, is unable to pay attention to anything whatsoever. His vision is transfixed on the bandana sitting pretty on Brian Kang's head. That paired with his metallic silver is truly a sight for sore eyes. 

Jae's mind was previously too preoccupied to properly let his mind take in and appreciate Brian's features. This is what he imagines looking at the prettiest pearl would feel like - actually, fuck that, Brian is prettier than the prettiest pearl.

He wants to inch forward and run his long and tender fingers through Brian's hair. He imagines how it would feel when he tugs on them during - 

Shit, Jae rein your horniness please. No wonder girls and guys alike thirst after the man so often. 

Dismissing everything Dowoon said, Jae trudges over to Brian. "Would you like to stay for dinner? Would you like to stay forever?" Beside him, Dowoon splutters loudly. Shock overcomes him. 

"I'm worried Dowoon won't be looking after himself properly again. Yes, I'd like to stay," Brian replied monotonously. 

"Um.... hyung, I'll be honest with you. We're gonna act like we're dating just to get Wonpil jealous. If he shows any signs of it, I'm gonna pursue him and not end my fight for him until he gives in and date. If not.... " Dowoon pauses, looking at his own flip-flops clad feet. "I'll drop it and move on, for good," he affirms. 

"To be fair, I'm only doing this because he and Sungjin seem to know each other well, they seemed to be deep in conversation and hyung called Brian 'Younghyun', I think. Sungjin is your boyfriend, right? I'm sure you can trust his acquaintances. Brian will pay you his dues."

Jae nods in understanding. "Okay, I guess. How exactly did he end up here though?" Jae can't fathom a plausible knot in the strings of fate that could possibly pull a famous model in his life, much less in his own home. Just when he thinks life couldn't get crazier, he's been proven wrong.

Jae expects to hear Brian's velvety voice to unravel the truth, instead, Sungjin clears his throat and starts - "Young- Brian met me in the park the same day you left me. He was in disguise so no one recognised him. He kept me company everyday and returned home at night. He was pissed at you and managed to somehow gather your address from me so he could knock some sense into you." Sungjin pauses, trying to minutely measure Brian's expressions at the explanation. "Looks like his plans changed as soon as he met Dowoon right outside the gate. Love at first sight or whatever. He's gonna be here only for a few days before returning back to wherever his next modeling project takes him." 

Brian silently nods. "I hope I'm not inconveniencing anyone." 

"I hope you enjoy your stay here," Jae states solemnly before he can sadly pat Brian's shoulder and trudge over to his room.

  
  


\----

Dowoon taps his foot in anticipation. He knows Wonpil can be very stubborn when he wants to, especially when he's extremely pissed, which, to be brutally honest, doesn't happen often. 

You have to commit an otherworldly crime, perhaps, to get on Wonpil's bad side. It isn't a pretty sight. He's sure that after today Jae will surely agree. 

Dowoon didn't know why exactly Wonpil stormed off in anger this afternoon, but he made sure to talk to Jae about it and get the full details - the tea - if you will. Said tea turned out to be too scalding hot for Dowoon to touch. 

Wonpil's protective side always has a fiery fierceness to it. So is the case with him when it comes to Sungjin, apparently. Wonpil barely knows him, but he's ready to fight Jae for him. It makes Dowoon's heart sink deeper into the pit of his stomach. 

Maybe he really won't have to fake-date Brian to assess Wonpil's feelings better. Shouldn't the fact that Wonpil is already so protective of Sungjin be enough proof that he has romantic feelings for Sungjin and not him? The irrational side of him threatens to outweigh all his rationale and tells him he needs to take a chance anyway. 

He pushes all of those thoughts aside for the time being and focuses on the matter at hand. Wonpil shyly takes a seat opposite Jae, neither holding their gaze as Dowoon stares back and forth between them. 

It's just the three of them at the dining table currently. Brian insisted he take Sungjin out for dinner. With no one else to disturb them, Dowoon thinks it's the perfect time for Jae and Wonpil to talk things through, and reconcile with each other. It has been hours since Wonpil's outburst, and Dowoon knows once that heat evaporates, Wonpil can think better. He hopes Jae and he end up on the same page after they're done talking. 

"We're not having dinner till you two sort things out,'' Dowoon declares with an air of authority. He excuses himself to give them space and promises he'll be back from the living room in around half an hour. 

Wonpil is the first to break the silence. "I'm sorry," he says, his eyes transfixed on Jae's hands resting against the table. "I know this is your house and I'm just a tenant, no matter what. It's just that, I can be very passionate sometimes. I couldn't just leave Sungjin there. I figured it wouldn't be a problem with you since you're so familiar with him. After I cooled off, he told me you didn't know he recently had to move out of his rented studio apartment and had nowhere to go. He didn't want to impose on you."

Wonpil finally dared to meet Jae's gaze. "Once we get Sungjin back on his feet, I promise I'll maintain my boundaries as a tenant. I won't bother you again." 

Jae is taken aback - surprised by the fact that Sungjin hasn't disclosed the fact that he's a robot, shocked when met with an imagery of the months worth time Jae has spent building a slow burn friendship with them - to feel comfortable outside the protective shell he had created for himself - everything crumbles before him as Wonpil refers to Jae as the landlord. He can sense the uncertainty in Wonpil's voice. He doesn't want Wonpil to walk on eggshells around him just because of one tough boulder in their path.

The chair screeches against the marble floor as Jae gets out of it and takes the seat beside Wonpil. His hands awkwardly hover over Wonpil's hands lying in his lap. "Can I?" 

Wonpil's glazed eyes soften at Jae's tender request. He gently nods, letting Jae's slim fingers wrap around his own. His thumbs lightly caress the back of Wonpil's hands, knuckles against the pad of Jae's fingers, tender and intimate. 

"Do you think I'm mad because you brought someone into this house without my consent, and that I care about all those clauses in the rental agreement? Is that all I am to you? Your landlord?"

Wonpil guiltily averts his gaze. Jae's eyes stare deep into his soul. Wonpil can feel the unspoken hurt dancing at the tip of his tongue. Wonpil didn't mean for it to turn out like that. He likes Jae. Hell, he loves the man, like he loves Dowoon. Wonpil doesn't know how or when their friendship blossomed into this special bond, much like him and Dowoon's special connection, but he knows one thing for sure - he wouldn't have it any other way. 

He tries to correct his mistake, but Jae silences him quickly as he continues to speak. "You're my friend, Wonpil. I like you. I care about you. I only want your safety. Sungjin- he's- he's different. I don't think you're ready to understand who he truly is. I know you're attracted to him. But I think it's best if you nip this infatuation in the bud. He's nothing like you've ever seen before. I don't want you to stumble and hurt yourself, Wonpil."

Wonpil nods in understanding, internally joyful that Jae has only good intentions in mind, but at the same time confused as to how Sungjin could be a bother to him. 

"I understand, hyung. I'll keep your advice in mind and thread forward carefully. You trust my understanding of people, don't you?" Jae takes a few moments of contemplation and then nonchalantly shrugs his shoulders in response.

"And um..... I'm sorry to make you think I believe we're not exactly friends." One, two, three. Wonpil's tears begin flowing freely. Silence befalls them as their hearts thump rapidly in their chest. 

Jae thumbs Wonpil's tears away and dabs a tissue against his eyes to dry his tears. "I was terrified. I thought I destroyed everything after my lash out this afternoon. I really like you too. You're just as precious to me as Dowoon is." Wonpil's tears multiply further. He feels like a weight has been lifted off his chest. 

When Dowoon checks on them, this time Sungjin and Brian are right behind him, he doesn't expect to see them huddled close to each other. They've thrown their arms around each other, hugging one another tight. It melts Dowoon's heart. 

"Is there space for a puppy to join the hug?" Wonpil pulls away from Jae, startled. The three of them giggle at the absolute dramaticness of the situation. Soon he squeezes himself between them, and somehow the hug turns even softer, extra mushier.

  
  
\---  
  


The next morning, Jae corners Sungjin after Wonpil leaves for uni. Sungjin stares at him like a deer caught in headlights as Jae firmly holds his elbows. "I'm gonna let you stay here for maybe a week or two, but I have 2 conditions that must be fulfilled."

"One : Get a job. I don't want you freeloading in my house. You've already cost me so much, slogging to earn money won't harm you any." Sungjin obediently nods, encouraging him to put forth his second condition.

"Two : You have to tell Wonpil you're not human sooner or later. I didn't have the heart to do so myself because honestly, I don't think I'm ready to see his world crumble before him. It's your responsibility to keep dropping hints about your superhuman abilities. Show him you're anything but human. Try to let him piece the puzzle together as much as he can. When he starts asking questions, give it to him straight. Understand?"

Sungjin nibbles on his bottom lip, but nods nonetheless. "I'll try my best. Anything to make you happy." There's awkward silence between them. Jae doesn't dare to look at Sungjin again. He doesn't have to look at him to know Sungjin's eyes are trained on him. 

Something about the way Sungjin's eyes hold a deeply embedded sense of fondness in them causes Jae's steady breaths turn erratic. They hold the kind of tender love in them that makes Jae feel like he's the centre of Sungjin's world (which he arguably is). He wonders if Sungjin will ever stop. Either way, Jae's going to have to suck it up and put up with him for some time. _Do it for Wonpil._


	4. the plan worked?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl i'd completely forgotten about this fic but luckily i had this chapter typed out already so here you go! i'll try to update this one more often. anyway, i hope you guys enjoy it <3

True to his promise, Sungjin lands himself a job at the local coffee shop a few blocks down quite easily the very next evening. Wonpil nags Sungjin to promise he'll grant him a special discount everytime he drops by. All he gets is a quick shake of a head in dismissal which makes him pout.

With his limited observation of Sungjin, Jae concludes he has the perfect retail worker smile. His personality isn't loud but it isn't too introverted either. He has the right amount of charisma and humbleness in him. He has a very charming face, sparkling eyes and- damn, Jae thinks he needs to stop blabbering so much in his head.

As he tries to study Sungjin's personality better, Jae realises why he turned out that way. The owner must not have been clear in his instructions that night when he asked Jae to customise his robot. Every aspect, every attribute, every last fibre of Sungjin is something that Jae wished to achieve for himself someday.

He was tired of being the friendless introvert with the horn-rimmed glasses and million allergies with a lanky body. Sungjin is the complete opposite of Jae. Jae designed Sungjin in the image and likeness of the personality and physique he wanted himself to have. 

Maybe that's why Jae can never look him in the eye. He feels bitter whenever Sungjin is within his radius. He knows it really isn't Sungjin's fault but he can't help it. He's been trying though, as hard as it seems, these days he tries to be as civil with Sungjin as possible.

One day Jae finds himself listening to Wonpil whining about how Sungjin is always on the receiving end of pretty ladies not-so-subtly flirting with him on one too many occasions. He's relieved to know Sungjin doesn't so much as bat an eye and treats them just like any other customer. Wonpil dreamily sighs as he goes on and on about Sungjin's professionalism.

Jae wants to laugh. The poor oblivious robot must be swatting the flirting men and women left and right as if they're flies buzzing close to a piece of cake. The thought of it amuses Jae to no end. When Wonpil leaves him to his devices though, his thoughts begin to wander a different path.

Sungjin is bound to him. Jae wishes he can undo his past and get rid of him. Sometimes he wonders how different things could have been for Sungjin if he were someone else's robot. Would he be happier?

The thought sounds weird in his head. Do luv robots feel genuine emotions? Jae is sure he has seen Sungjin's face emote different feelings. He wonders how deep they run.

A knock on his door pulls him clear of his entangled train of thoughts. Jae doesn't bother getting out of his bed. "Come in," he says lazily. Jae is currently sprawled on the bed, his guitar leaning heavily against his chest, a book and pen lying close to his side. 

"Where's Wonpil? I got him the pastry he'd been asking for." Think of the devil and the devil appears. Jae doesn't bother changing positions so he can watch Sungjin standing by the door. "Dowoon and Brian are out on a 'date'. Wonpil's oblivious ass is third wheeling." Jae pauses and sighs, exasperated. "Either Dopil are gonna come back as a disgustingly affectionate couple or Wonpil is really really gonna need that pastry and maybe a hug from you tonight."

Apparently Dowoon was pretty serious when he said he's going to use every chance he gets to act affectionate towards Brian and make Wonpil jealous so the elder finally confesses. 

So far, Wonpil has been whiny as hell. When Wonpil isn't blabbering to him about how oblivious Sungjin is cause he won't notice Wonpil's infatuation, he whines endlessly about how Brian is always hogging Dowoon during the time that should've rightfully been Wonpil's to spend with him.

His face contorted into an expression of fiery rage whenever Brian tries to peck Dowoon's cheek or cuddle with him in front of Wonpil. He grunts lowly in the back of his throat and leaves the scene. Sungjin is usually there to help him take his mind off of it. Any sane person could tell Wonpil was in love with Dowoon, but the man himself was supposedly a little too slow to catch on. 

Jae supposes he should talk to Wonpil about it - put him out of his misery and sort his feelings it for him. It's honestly really disheartening to see the younger get all worked up over the little things. Frankly, Jae hasn't said anything yet because he's not sure how to address him. Sigh, he'll probably just let fate decide when the ship must sail.

When Wonpil heard Dowoon tell Jae Brian's taking him out, Wonpil quickly threw together a comfortable yet chic outfit and tells them he'll tag along. Brian didn't seem offended, and Dowoon honestly felt elated. He hoped Wonpil would slip-up and confess to him tonight.

Jae has been feeling a little under the weather recently, so Jae decides to not go to the restaurant that day and let Mr Kim manage it like he usually does. It doesn't really matter much either way, honestly. 

Now Sungjin and Jae are the only ones present in the house. Jae loves Wonpil and Dowoon to bits, but he thinks they can be a little too loud sometimes. He misses the quiet serenity that once constantly surrounded him - way before they turned up here. Brian, much to Jae's surprise, is just as loud as them. Hence, Jae hasn't been getting the quiet he wants for the past week.

Now that there's just the two of them at home, Jae knows he can finally find some peace of mind, at least till the time the trio returns. Jae continues staring at the ceiling as he hears shuffling in the room. His bed dips a little as a heavy weight descends onto it.

"Are you trying to write a song?" Sungjin's fingers lightly caress the words roughly scrawled between the lines. "It's been a while. Figured I could give it a try now since the house is quiet." Jae sighs again, his eyes close.

"Need help?" Sungjin asks. He gently lifts the guitar and lowers it onto his lap. "Can you even play?" Any other time his words would've held at least some spite, just not right now. He's genuinely curious.

As if on cue, Sungjin strums a random melody lazily.

"Of course you can. You're probably programmed to know every detail about everything in the world," Jae adds. Sungjin shakes his head. "I learnt it." Jae turns on his side, finally meeting Sungjin's eyes. Sungjin shifts his focus on the guitar's strings. "For you," he whispers.

Jae shoots upright in bed and begins coughing almost immediately. Sungjin tries to thump and caress his back a few times to help him feel better. 

"Why do you spring such things on me? A warning would be better next time," Jae retorts, incredulous, a hand against his erratically beating heart. It makes Sungjin laugh. amusedly. 

"I'm stuck. The lyrics I've penned down so far are pathetic. I'm so terrible at this," Jae mumbles, nibbling on his bottom lip. 

He parts the thin tufts of hair half covering his eyes, the same fond look on his face that he sports whenever Jae's around. Jae thinks he has gotten better at maintaining eye contact with Sungjin despite himself. 

"I'm not good with words but I can assure you these lyrics are pleasant. I can help with the rhythm and melody at best. You've got this, okay?" Jae smiles at Sungjin. For the first time, it isn't the awkward one that makes him look all constipated, instead it's the kind that makes his eyes sparkle. He appreciates Sungjin's effort, he genuinely does. 

"Let's see what we can brew together on this beautiful evening, yeah?" Jae sits upright and bumps shoulders with Sungjin.

\---

"Get up!"

Sungjin throws the blanket off of Wonpil's body and moved it to one side. Wonpil sits up in bed. His hair is all tousled from twisting and turning in bed. He squints up against the light as Sungjin turns the switch by bedside table on.

"I know you're unable to sleep. Let's get some fresh air, yeah?" Sungjin encouragingly reaches a hand out to Wonpil who shyly holds it and gets out of bed.

His loose t-shirt rides up a little as he stretches and the sweatpants hang low on his waist. When he senses Sungjin's eyes eyes trained on him, waiting for him to follow, Wonpil shyly fixes his clothes and turns out the lights and shuts the door behind him. 

The house is eerily silent. They quietly make their way to the kitchen. Wonpil has no idea why Sungjin's taking him there and where they're gonna go after that. Frankly he doesn't care. Sungjin could probably take him to the end of the sea, and Wonpil will gladly follow him there.

Wonpil is really embarrassed to admit that somehow he has managed to be extremely whipped for Sungjin in the short span of time they've spent together. Sungjin usually accompanies Wonpil to his uni. He drops him off there and leaves for his own job. They don't talk much but the silence is welcome.

The only proper time they get to talk and get to know each other is past 8pm, when they're free of chores and have had their dinner. Strangely enough, Sungjin and Brian never have their meals with Jae, Wonpil and Dowoon. In hindsight, it really shouldn't feel that strange. They're not a family or anything, right? After all, the trio started off just like them.

Dowoon and Wonpil would eat together sometimes, but it was never really at the dining table. They preferred eating in the comfort of their room. Jae didn't like the resounding silence of the dining room either, so he stuck to his room.

It all changed one day when Wonpil decided to try cooking them a meal. He said he didn't want his cooking skills to go rusty. He had no skills to begin with, Jae and Dowoon realised. 

Jae was sure he was going to pass into the afterlife after he consumed his last spoonful of the killer seaweed soup, he didn't even try to hide the agony showing on his face. Dowoon, ever the encouraging puppy, smiled through it all, as if the salt didn't practically assassinate his taste buds in one go. 

Ever since, the two made it a point to supervise Wonpil whenever he stepped foot in the kitchen, for everyone's safety. That lead to them eating together everyday. Just like any other family would. It feels comforting.

"Have a seat. I'll bring you your pastry."

Wonpil's face lights up like a Christmas tree. He claps his hands enthusiastically as Sungjin places the dessert before him and hands him the cutlery. "When did you buy this?" Wonpil shyly inquires. 

"Today. I didn't give it to you after you returned with Dowoon and Younghyun because I thought you were full since you went straight to bed. I should've known you probably felt like shit." Sungjin shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly and sits beside Wonpil.

"Do you want some?" Sungjin shakes his head, encouraging Wonpil to finish the confectionery by himself. "I know you're feeling low in spirit, tell me where do I take you?" Sungjin asks, learning his elbows on the table. 

"I'm pretty exhausted, I don't think I have the energy to go outside right now," Wonpil replies and continues stuffing his face. "Thank you so much for this. I'm sorry for annoying you so much," he sheepishly adds.

Sungjin appears deep in thought as Wonpil wipes the plate clean. A blissful sigh escapes him as he is done eating. He puts away the plate and sits down again, intently staring at Sungjin.

"Let's go back to your room then." 

Sungjin leads the way again. 

When Wonpil's back hits the bed, Sungjin hovers next to his side of the bed. Sungjin tips his head to the side and innocently gazes at Wonpil. "Hugs are great when you're feeling sad, right? Do you want me to hug you?" 

Wonpil lifts the blanket a little so that Sungjin can get beneath. Sungjin happily gets comfortable beside him. He rests an arm around Wonpil's waist and pulls him closer. Wonpil's heart begins to beat erratically in his chest as Sungjin pulls him flush against his body. 

Wonpil is a very touchy feely kind of guy once he's comfortable with someone. He has hugged his fair share of people. He knows how hugs are supposed to be. Never before has he felt someone have a very neutral temperature.

Sungjin feels neither warm nor cold. It's a weird kind of feeling that Wonpil is sure he has never sensed before but Wonpil let's it slide, deciding that it's probably his fatigue taking over.

"Do you want to talk about it? About Dowoon?" 

Wonpil sighs. 

"There's nothing to talk about. Brian looks after him really well. He's happy with Brian. I'm a terrible best friend. Shouldn't I be happy that he's happy? I shouldn't be feeling hurt and anger when I see them together, but here we are." He sighs again. There. He finally vocalised his thoughts.

"Have you tried to think about why you're feeling like this? Maybe there's a reason other than plain friendship?" Sungjin counters. 

Maybe Wonpil really is a fool after all. 

Sungjin, an outsider, who has been in his life for a grand total of less than a week understands that Wonpil's feelings for Dowoon are anything but platonic, but he himself has taken months- maybe years, to finally point out the nature of his feelings.

Wonpil is in love with Dowoon. Holy shit!

"Damnit! I'm in love with my best friend but he likes someone else." Wonpil groans into Sungjin's firm chest. Sungjin chuckles a little. "Happy realisation, genius," he teases. Wonpil likes the rumbly vibrations he feels as Sungjin laughs against him. He momentarily forgets his annoyance at his own situation.

"Confess to him tomorrow."

Wonpil pushes Sungjin's arms off of his body. "I know they're not dating already, but I'm not blind. I know Dowoon and Brian like each other a lot. Why would he choose his lousy, clumsy, dim and weird best friend over that hot piece of ass?" 

Sungjin proceeds to cup his face gently. "Wonpil, you're an amazing human. You're so full of love. Anyone would be lucky to have you. Dowoon in particular is that lucky one. Trust me on this, okay?" 

Wonpil silently nods and closes his eyes. He's not sure how he's going to confess but he knows he's got to do it soon. I'll find a way.

"You think Younghyun is hot, eh?" Sungjin wiggles his brows teasingly. "I'll let him know," he adds. Wonpil smacks his shoulders immediately. "Don't! That will only make things more awkward between us."

"He's not the only one though. This house is literally full of hot men," Wonpil dreamily sighs and lays on his back. "Wait, you think I'm hot?" Sungjin raises his eyebrows. An awkward silence befalls them as Wonpil tries to wrack his brains to find a way to deflect without being too obvious.

He doesn't have to try too hard. "It's getting late. You should sleep." Sungjin tucks him properly in bed and switches the lights off. He scoots over to his side and turns over so his back faces Wonpil. 

Tomorrow is going to be a long day, Wonpil thinks to himself.

\---

"I love you!"

"I love you!"

"Huh?"

"What!?"

Dowoon had been itching all night to barge into Wonpil's room and yell these words at the top of his lungs. Brian had to constantly monitor him so he wouldn't actually bring his idea to life. 

Brian is honestly such a sweetheart. It makes Dowoon's heart melt. He's always at Dowoon's beck and call. He picks Dowoon after uni (in disguise, of course), tells him the funniest stories and genuinely loves making Dowoon laugh.

He hates to admit it but the man is, as 'Twice' once said, a heartshaker. The perfect friend, perfect boyfriend, perfect everything. He's always generous enough to play along in Dowoon's drama just so Dowoon can find the love he deserves. 

In all this puppet show, Brian has practically no gain. Perhaps, that's why Dowoon feels a little guilty whenever he whines to Brian about Wonpil being an oblivious fool. The man always smiles at him angelically and strokes his hair while promising him he'll soon receive the love he deserves.

Dowoon realises his fight won't be that easy. When your crush is as oblivious as Mr Kim Wonpil, you have to be prepared to twist yourself a hundred ways to drop hints and then finally straighten yourself out to lay the naked truth - the love confession on a platter before him.

Dowoon had a dozen different ideas on how he'd ask Wonpil out. Finally, all of those thoughts flew out the window as his gaze locks on Wonpil's summer-y smile and shiny orbs. In that moment, all Dowoon cared about was that Wonpil had to know about his deep rooted feelings for him. He needed to let him know it straight away.

He didn't expect to hear the elder man yell out the exact words as him at the same time. He couldn't believe his ears. Wonpil loves him too?

Wonpil almost tripped on air as he heard the words escaping Dowoon's mouth. He clings onto Dowoon's bicep to steady himself. Dowoon snakes his arms around Wonpil's waist and pulls him closer. 

"You love me?" Wonpil asks, wide-eyed and breathlessly gazing at him. "Of course I do. I'm in love with you," Dowoon retorts.

Wonpil doesn't dare miss a beat as he lowers Dowoon's shoulders and kisses his sweet lips. Dowoon tastes like minty toothpaste and an autumn evening. He rests one hand against Dowoon's chest and the other against the nape of his neck. 

Dowoon gasps a little at the unannounced attack on his lips. When the initial shock wears out, he clenches his eyes shut and enjoys the feeling of Wonpil's soft lips moving against his, Dowoon tries to keep up with his pace. 

They don't know how long they'd been standing there - smack in the middle of the living room - nor did they care. They were so busy devouring each other's mouths that they failed to notice Jae, Sungjin and Brian were shocked to find them making out early this morning. 

The three men portrayed a bunch of varied reactions while the lovebirds kissed like their life depended on it. 

Jae felt joy bubbling up inside him. After ages of dancing around each other, they're finally together. He's happy for them. He's glad they have each other and hopes they have a smooth journey together. 

Relief washes over Sungjin. Relieved due to the fact that Wonpil will no longer be thinking about his attraction towards Sungjin. Relieved that he won't have to break Wonpil's heart. Relieved that Jae won't think of him as a burden anymore now that Sungjin pushed Wonpil forward to confess. 

Sungjin glances at Younghyun's crestfallen face. He's absolutely sure that Dowoon doesn't know how Brian feels towards him. Brian tries to mask it with a smile but Sungjin can see through him. 

Sungjin walks over to him and opens his arms wide open. Brian takes it as his cue to walk into Sungjin's arms. Sungjin knows that massaging Brian's hair is not going to help calm himself down like it's usually supposed to, but he does it anyway. 

Brian buries his face in Sungjin's shoulder blades and creates creases in Sungjin's shirt with how stiffly he has it bunched up in his fists. 

Jae watches them closely. He feels like he's intruding the private moments of two couples simultaneously. Jae can never seem to wrap his head around the fact that Brian is always so comfortable around Sungjin as if they have a special kind of connection that sets them apart from everyone else, something tells him they're trying to safeguard a secret. Jae's curiosity jumps out as he decides he's not going to rest till he finds out what they're hiding.


End file.
